Twas The Night Before a Winchester Christmas
by AbbyTheBlue
Summary: A parody of The Grinch by Doctor Suess; A Christmas shared by the Winchesters written in rhyme.


Twas the night before Christmas

And for two hunting brothers,

It was a time

to show love for each other.

Sam (dressed as a reindeer)

(For he thought it would suit)

Threw off his coat

and kicked off his shoes.

He met Dean inside

Snuggled next to the fire.

Studying some inane

case on vampires.

"Did you get some food?"

Dean asked when he entered.

He held up some cheetos

From the snack dispenser.

With one glance, Dean turned

his eyes from the bag.

"It's all red and green!"

He said, rather mad.

"It's Christmas eve, Dean."

Sam quickly replied.

"Most things _are_ those colors,"

He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, who cares about Christmas?"

He shut his laptop.

"It's just another day,

something special it's _not."_

Sam smiled quite slightly.

"You're talking like yoda.

Go to the fridge,

get yourself a soda.

Or else, go to bed.

Cause I know you're tired."

He said to his brother,

feeling still somewhat wired.

Dean leaned back on his bed.

"Alright, fine, I'll sleep.

But I got a promise

that you got to keep,"  
Sam creased his brow.

"What is it?" He said.

Dean opened his eyes

and shifted in his bed.

"When I wake up,

I don't want any _Christmas._

I just want the heads

Of those blood-sucking bitches."

Sam's spirits were dulling,

but he nodded his head.

And Dean shuffled into

The covers and bed.

In just half a second,

The man was asleep.

Sam stood by the doorway,

not making a peep.

There should be Christmas,

He knew in his heart.

And, as with everything,

He needed somewhere to start.

So, to the impala,

walked the lovable moose.

And out of the trunk

Pulled his ax and his noose.

He drove a few miles,

and stole a small tree.

Crammed it in the trunk,

and drove off with glee.

He held it one-handed

brought it into the bunker.

And setting it up,

He knew it'd be a wonder.

They had no decorations,

(no time for such things)

so he made up some popcorn

and put it on strings

wrapping the tree

in such fine decorations

made his heart swell

with sweet admiration.

"Dean's gonna love this,"

He said with a smile.

Then he yawned, and figured

he'd sleep for a while.

He climbed into bed

and snuggled in tight.

And knew it would be Christmas,

when the sun next shined bright.

He awoke to his brother,

who was calling his name.

"Sam!" He was shouting.

"What the Hell is this game?!"

Sam got out of bed,

And saw Dean by the tree

"I thought you would like it,

It's all… Christmas-y."

"That's just the point!"

He quickly retorted.

"Christmas was never

something I supported!

Dad always said

there's no time for such matters!

If it's Christmas or hunting,

I prefer the latter!"

Sam huffed in his anger,

about to reply.

But suddenly, he stopped,

and Dean didn't know why.

"Dude what is it?"

Dean asked, still confused.

But (still in last night's clothes)

(thankfully not nude)

Sam pulled on his jacket,

and stepped out the door.

Followed by Dean,

confused all the more.

"The whole town's singing carols!"

Sam said with a grin.

This whole Christmas spirit

was getting under Dean's skin.

He gave Sam a look

that could make a man flinch,

And said "Look at me, man!

Do I _look_ like the grinch?!

I won't be swayed,

by a bunch of dorks singing!

I really don't care

about the 'spirit of giving'

So for the final time,

it's all white and black!

I surely don't care about-"

But he stopped in his tracks.

For the crowd had stopped singing

those stupid old songs.

And they sang ACDC's

Shook Me All Night Long.

And one little girl,

Only like, two or three.

Shouted "ACDC RULES"

Just in front of Dean

Dean bit his lip,

afraid he'd been beat.

But soon, a worried mother,

swept her off her feet.

"Sorry about Cindy,"

She said, "She's a fan."

Dean shook his head.

"It's alright, miss, great band."

And she scuttled off

her daughter in her arms.

Sam smirked at Dean,

he was feeling the charm.

Dean was still reluctant,

until through the thick crowd

he saw something magic,

positively renowned.

It was a kart,

selling just what he loved.

Dean took a moment,

thanking the heavens above.

"Dude you never told me,

there was _Christmas pie!"_

"When _else_ do they sell it?"

Sam smirking replied.

Dean was gone in an instant,

and back in the same

with a plate so full

it lived up to his name.

It had pumpkin and apple,

and sweet chocolate cream.

Dean glanced at it lovingly,

like this was his dream.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

Sam patted his shoulder.

And that's just what it was,

both of them a bit older.

Then Dean joined the crowd,

and they sang Back in Black.

His tone was horrendous,

but who cares about that?

Sam laughed to see him,

eat pie and belt songs.

And thought maybe this Christmas,

was great after all.


End file.
